


Ties make good leashes

by SWModdy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, SithObi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: A lovely dinner with his lovers turns rather R-Rated for Obi-Wan. (Belongs to my In Plain Sight story on tumblr)





	Ties make good leashes

**Author's Note:**

> http://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/tagged/inplainsight/chrono Link provided to story

“I can’t believe you two set this up.” Obi-Wan chuckled, taking a small sip of the deep red wine as he peered at the other two over the rim of the glass. “But I appreciate it.”

“If the restaurant date can’t be taken out, we take the restaurant date to you.” Anakin grinned gently at Obi-Wan. “Also you look nice in a suit, you should wear one more often.”

“And just where would he wear a suit Anakin?” Padme commented in amusement before Obi-Wan could.

“Here? For us? Model?” Anakin shrugged, unrepentant as he took a bite out of the mushroom stew and happily took the wine bottle R2 rolled over to them with. “Thanks buddy.” He patted the other on the dome.

Both Padme and Obi-Wan laughed at that.

“Anakin is correct though, you look wonderful in the suit.” Padme complimented with a happy smile.

“I attribute that to you my dear Padme, after all you picked it out. I do like the synth silk though.” The sith ran a hand along his side. The deep red silk shirt and the black slacks felt like it was molded to his body, even the black tie gave a refined edge though both Padme and Anakin was pretty sure Obi-Wan didn’t need an added advantage to look refined and cultured.

‘Though that tie...’ Padme eyed it, a wicked spark lighting up in her eyes that caught both her boys attention.

Raising a curious eyebrow, Obi-Wan set his cutlery aside and lifted his glass instead, taking a small sip again. “Now there’s a wicked look I’m starting to recognize. What is going on in your mind my dear Pads?” 

She smirked and set her own cutlery aside, standing to gie him a good look at the golden and red dress she wore, the layers of it shimmering and giving a hint of her curves. Force, stronger men would stare and Obi-Wan willingly admitted that he was a weak weak man to this charm.

Sashaying around the table to him, she smirked and grasped the tie, tightening it lightly and tugging. “I was just thinking what a wonderful leash and collar you’re already wearing for us.” Padme purred, eyes flashing with heat.

He almost dropped his glass in surprise, placing it down quickly while swallowing, feeling Anakin’s heated reaction across the table more then seeing it as his focus was swallowed up by Padme tugging harder on the tie and pulling him to his feet.

He reached for her only for her to dance out of his grasp. “Ah-ah, no touching. Be a good boy for us Obi-Wan.” She grinned. “Or we might have to restrain those hands of yours.”

Now, Obi-Wan wouldn’t say he whimpered but it was close, it was real close as Anakin was suddenly pressed against his back in a long line of heat as he nuzzled against the copper hair.

“I’m sure Obi-Wan intends to be good.” He purred.

Obi-Wan did the best option he could see, he surrendered to them, letting them guide him.

()()()

“Such a good boy.” Padme panted, stroking her hand through Obi-Wan’s hair slowly as he continued to lick and suck gently on her clit, his hands fisted into the bed sheets by her hips to avoid touching her as he wanted.

Kneeling down behind Obi-Wan, Anakin gave a low hum with a pleased smile as he ran his hands along the others back. “He’s always a good boy, eager to please.” He teased gently, tracing the others spine with his mech fingers, provoking a small shiver and a whine from Obi-Wan’s throat that was muffled into Padme.

Normally Obi-Wan would have something to say about being called boy by them but right now he was busy keeping his hands fisted into the sheets so he didn’t grab Padme, the lower half of his face wet from her juices as Anakin continued teasingly touching his skin from where he had bared it, Obi-Wan’s shirt open and his pants rolled down to his knees, half dressed and in his lovers mercy.

‘These two are going to kill me.’ He thought shakily even as Anakin’s fingers reached around his hip to cup his dripping erection. ‘And I’m going to die happily.’


End file.
